Mr Heartbreaker
by stammivicino
Summary: Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them from the ray of light coming inside of the room. "Good morning, Yuuri." A thick Russian accent heard by the raven made him smile, "Good morning Victor." – This man is the one who fucking broke my heart. Now it's time for me to return the favour by making him fall for me completely, my one and only Heartbreaker; Victor Nikiforov.
1. First Love Academy

**Mr. Heartbreaker**

Stammivicino

* * *

 **Chapter 01: First Love Academy**

.

.

 **Katsuki Yuuri's POV:**

Have you ever experienced loving someone from afar? You gave them everything but, in the end you were the one left broken? Well, I did. Let me tell you a story about my heartbreaker:

When we we're in grade school, he was a new student back then, a transferee from another country, Russia actually. Well, he is handsome and all, I'll give him that. The teacher assigned me to give him a little field trip inside the school campus. He was a cheery guy and kindhearted person. I also learned that he is a figure skater at a young age, like me. We became best friends but that only lasted until second semester. Like any other friends, he had his own group together with Chris.

Victor became the most popular guy in our school. He was even known outside the campus! I really didn't cared about him until, I did. When we're about to graduate, I started to have and feel this weird feelings; I stutter when I talk to him, my heart beats crazy as if I was about to have a heart attack and worse is… I couldn't even look at him in the eye! Maybe Victor thought I was weird every time I talk to him, well maybe _all the time_. Then, one time when I knew about his birthday, well since it's a holiday; I gave my gift in advance. And surprisingly he did too, and told me it was a belated gift for me. It was a stuffed toy, a cute one. I was really happy and took care of it but, why am I exaggeratedly happy with just a simple gift? I didn't know the answer yet that time.

Then, due to some news spreading, I heard he had a girlfriend. My heart broke. That was the time when I learned that maybe, just maybe _I have fallen in love with him_.

We graduated and reached our first years of high school. We were in different class but, our classrooms are just right beside each other. Every time I go out, I would look inside their class to look for him. I always did.

Every break time, I would look for him. Let's just say I am a complete stalker for him. I continued this cycle until one day I couldn't keep my feelings to myself for him anymore and decided to confess. During that time, I know he already had broken up with his girlfriend during summer so it's a safe gamble. So, with the help of my friend Phichit Chulanont, we planned it. I told Victor that I would talk to him privately after class in our classroom's side which he agreed into. I always have good hopes for him because he never lets me down until…

.

.

" _Ah, Victor! Can we talk now?" I asked. My hopes were completely up._

" _Oh, Yuuri, I'm sorry but Yakov just texted me and told me that I have practice today." Victor said apologetically._

" _O-Oh, I understand, umm… next time then?"_

" _Sure!" Victor hurriedly waved goodbye at me before he left._

 _I returned to Phichit who was waiting at the school's garden, "Yuuri! How did it go?" he asked excitingly._

" _Umm… We didn't— we didn't talk. He told me he had practice." I sadly informed him._

" _Oh Yuuri… You even ditched your practice today too." Phichit frowned._

" _I'll get all the scolding during practice tomorrow from Coach Celestino."_

" _For sure." Phichit said, "Let's go home now, Yuuri."_

" _Yeah…"_

 _As we were walking through the school's hallway, we heard flirty giggles from there. I looked at the direction where the noise is coming from and well, my eyes widened from the sight and felt my heart just suddenly stopped._

 _Victor is with a girl._

 _He wasn't at practice._

 _He's with a girl._

 _They kissed._

" _Phichit…" I whispered making my best friend look at me with a worried look, "Yuuri…"_

 _I suddenly grabbed his hand and ran through them. I quickly hid with Phichit in the stairs and started to cry._

 _I feel betrayed._

" _V-Victor… lied." Tears of betrayal continued to flow down to my cheeks._

 _Phichit starts to rub my back to console me, "Shh… Yuuri, he's an asshole." I didn't leave any comment with what he said. I just succumbed myself with anguish, "Come on, let's go home."_

.

.

That time, I heard my heart successfully break into millions of pieces. My fragile heart completely got pulverized by him. I want to stop loving him but, I can't. After that day, I started to ignore him. Every time he would call my name with his usual cheerful voice. I would just pass by him and ignore him. Of course, because of my habit, I still couldn't stop looking inside his classroom just to look for him.

When I reached second year, I tried to get in a relationship with Minami Kenjirou just to forget about him. Victor knew about this news and he actually congratulated me for it. That time I wanted to ask him, 'Do you really love to break my heart? Is that your hobby?' but of course, I don't have the guts to do so.

But after about 8 months, Minami and I broke up. When we broke up I really didn't feel anything, I mean, I loved Minami but I guess not in a romantic way. Not like what I feel with Victor himself.

Third year of high school, Victor and I started to be rivals figure skating competitions. Both of our coaches wanted us to participate with the international competitions which we gladly agreed upon; him for Team Russia and me for Team Japan. He would always top in the every competition we would enter and I would always place second behind him.

Fourth year of high school is where everything went down. Victor and I were on the same class, and because of it I started to flunk every subject. From A's to F's. I would not attend school secretly just to avoid him. Let us say that he semi-ruined my life. But hey, I survived high school with him in my presence.

After we graduated high school, he returned back to Russia while I continued with my college studies. At the same time, I still entered international competitions. And thanks to him returning to Russia, I don't have any time to think about him, except and during competitions, where we would meet. As with the usual cycle, he would place first in the podium while I place second. I graduated college and decided on continuing my skating profession.

You can laugh at me and tell me that I was silly heartbroken just because of a simple flirtation and a kiss but, if you were the one in my place. Oh, I'm telling you right now how much it fucking hurts.

Well, it's been years since he broke my heart and he is still doing great with his job but this time, I will be returning the favor.

/ /

Yuuri is playing with glass of champagne in his hand, when suddenly a man he knows trailed his hand secretly on the curves of the Japanese skaters' ass as he whispered hotly into his ear, "Room 301."

Yuuri's lips formed a teasing smile as he completely knows the man who touched him. He faced him with a smirk present on his face.

 _Victor fucking Nikiforov._

* * *

 **A/N:** This work is un-beta'd. So, if there are any mistakes please do forgive me ;)


	2. Spending my Night with you

**Mr. Heartbreaker**

Stammivicino

 **Chapter 02: Spending my Night with you**

.

.

"Room 301." Victor whispered secretly at Yuuri's ear making the Japanese skater face him with a smirk present on his face. Victor slowly pulled away but, with the other skater's busy with their mingling. Yuuri took this advantage and suddenly grabbed the Russian male's tie with his free hand and pulled him, his mouth now breathing onto Victor's ear as he whispered, "I will, later." He gave him a peck on his cheek.

Victor suddenly grabbed Yuuri's hand that was on hold with his tie and whispered back in a commanding tone, "Now."

Yuuri chuckled slightly at Victor's presiding tone as he responded back in whisper, "Lead the way."

Victor released his grasp and Yuuri did the same. Victor took hold on Yuuri's champagne glass and sets it down on the table, "Follow me, my love." He quietly said but it was enough for Yuuri to hear it.

Yuuri snickered in his thought, _'My love? Wow, he really keeps on breaking my heart. Oh, how I'm sure that you've slept and had sex with different people, Victor.'_

Victor starts to walk out from the party venue as Yuuri followed him from behind. They went to the lobby as Victor pressed a button for the elevator. As soon as they heard a ding from the elevator; Victor went in first as Yuuri continued to follow the Russian male. As the elevator doors closed, Victor pushed the button going to his floor. With them all alone in the elevator, Victor moved forward behind Yuuri and placed his mouth on the raven's bare neck, placing kisses around them as his hands starts to wander on Yuuri's sides, stroking them up and down making Yuuri moan softly at his touch.

Yuuri stretched his neck for Victor so he can have more access with it. His hand starts to travel on the back of Victor's hair, his fingers running through Victor's silver locks.

Victor continuously placed kisses on Yuuri's neck, his hands starts to wander around Yuuri's ass, groping them making the raven choke out a loud moan. He chuckled and pulled away from the raven, his mouth travelled up to Yuuri's ear, whispering seductively, "Your reaction is getting better."

Yuuri suddenly rubbed his ass on Victor's clothed cock that was already hard, making the Russian grab onto Yuuri's waist as the raven chuckled, "Yours too."

"Things you do to me." Victor whispered as he starts to grind his cock on Yuuri's ass. His hand travelled up to the raven's side as his other hand starts to travel on Yuuri's bulge, rubbing them over his pants.

Yuuri tilted his head back on Victor's shoulder as he let out a gasp from the other male's touch. But they suddenly stopped and pulled away when the elevator dinged and opened to their pressed floor. Yuuri was a complete mess from arousal while Victor's hard on can completely be seen from pants. Good thing there weren't any guests present to ride the elevator back down, or even a camera present inside the elevator ride to record their explicit activity.

Victor quickly grabbed Yuuri's hand and went out of the elevator, going to his room. He quickly took out his room card and swiped it in the machine making the door open for them. The Russian male quickly went inside with Yuuri as he slammed the door closed. He pinned Yuuri on the door and kissed him hungrily, his tongue wanting to break open Yuuri's mouth which the young raven opened to make Victor dominate his mouth. With Yuuri's confidence, his hands travelled down to Victor's pants and unbuttoned them as well did he unzipped his pants, freeing Victor's aching cock. Yuuri starts to stroke Victor's dick making the Russian pull away from the kiss and gasp at the raven's touch, "F-Fuck."

Yuuri kneeled on the floor as he continuously stroked the other male. He lined his mouth up with the head of Victor's cock, giving a hint on taking him. The Russian male adored the sight beneath him as he starts to loosen off his necktie and dropping them on the floor, then worked on with unbuttoning his shirt to free him from the heat he was feeling.

Yuuri opened his mouth and takes Victor's cock in. His tongue rubbing on his hard on making Victor suddenly grab onto Yuuri's hair, "Nn— Y-Yuuri… Fuck." He cursed under his breath as his hips starts to move in with Yuuri's pace.

The raven grabbed onto Victor's thighs to prevent the Russian skater from moving too much as he suddenly pulled away and starts to trail his tongue, licking Victor's length. Yuuri completely pulled down Victor's pants as Victor on the other hand completely had stepped out of it. Yuuri's tongue continuously touched Victor's length as he travelled down his shaft making his way to Victor's balls, sucking on them lightly as his hand continued on stroking his length.

"Y-Yuuri, you're so fucking good at this." Victor looked up to breathe heavily from Yuuri's actions, but then went back down to look at the raven's activity with his cock and balls. He pushed back Yuuri's bangs as he felt that he was slowly getting over the edge, "Y-Yuuri… Stop… I'm going to cum…" he said breathlessly.

Yuuri looked up at Victor and stopped his actions by command. He stood up and removed his glasses putting them on the table near the door as he starts to undone his own pants, removing them completely from his legs. He turned around and bent over in front of the door. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, presenting his twitching hole to Victor, whose eyes were like a predators who is ready to eat his prey anytime now, "Put it in."

Instead of quickening things out, Victor suddenly kneeled down and grabbed Yuuri's ass cheeks to continuously spread them wide for him. His tongue suddenly licked around Yuuri's hole making the raven suddenly moan out loud, his hands moved to the door to support himself up, preventing him to slide down. Victor continuously licked Yuuri's hole and even rimming them, "V-Victor…! I- I—Aaaaaah!" Yuuri squealed as he suddenly felt Victor's tongue entering his insides, "N-No! D-Don't! T-That's dirty—Nngh..!" Victor pulled away and smirked from behind, "What we're doing is already dirty, Yuu-ri."

Victor continued to lick Yuuri's hole as his hand grabbed and stroked Yuuri's aching cock, "F-Fuck..!" Yuuri was completely taken over by pleasure and ecstasy, as he grinded his ass more on Victor's tongue.

Victor pulled his tongue away making Yuuri whimper at lost. He quickly inserted a finger inside Yuuri and starts to thrust them as he placed kisses on Yuuri's ass cheeks.

After a few more thrusts, Victor added another finger as he slowly starts to spread Yuuri open. Preparing him for his huge flesh, he removed his stroking hand from Yuuri's dick and went to his won as he starts to stroke himself, also preparing for his entrance.

Yuuri planted his face on the door as Victor continuously fucked him with his two fingers. But, things got more intense when the Russian male entered a third one, spreading him out completely. Yuuri bit his lip as felt Victor's fingers starting to thrust inside him again, but this time it was hitting _that spot_ making Yuuri scream in pleasure, "V-Victor! T-There!"

"Yuuri, are my fingers really that good?" Victor chuckled as he teased the raven.

"Y-Yes! Yes!" Yuuri continuously screamed, "B-But," He looked at his side to take glimpse of Victor's face and to tell him directly with his lusting azure eyes watching him, "I-It would feel much more better if your cock is inside of my ass."

Victor suddenly stopped with his fingers and looked back at Yuuri's hazelnut eyes. He was completely captivated on how erotic Yuuri looked; his eyes half-lidded because of pleasure, his hair completely dishevelled, his face completely red up to his ear and lastly, how he was salivating out from his mouth.

"Yuuri…" He pulled out his fingers making Yuuri mewl at the emptiness he felt inside him.

Victor stood up from behind and grabbed a condom and a sachet of lube from his discarded pants. He ripped the foil open and puts the condom on his cock. He grabbed his dicked and poured some lube on him as he stroked himself to spread the slick. As soon as he was done with the preparations, he lined himself up on Yuuri's hole as he rubbed himself on it, teasing him, "Well, Yuuri?"

"V-Victor… F-Fuck me."

"Really? You didn't even beg for it."

' _Fuck this man. I won't submit to him completely. But he will submit to me.'_ Yuuri cursed on his thought, _'I will break your heart as you did on mine.'_

"P-Please, fuck me Victor."

Victor smirked and chuckled, "Good boy." He suddenly thrusts inside Yuuri's hole making the door creak because of the force with the raven on the other hand scream at the sudden penetration of Victor's cock, "Aaah! F-Fuck!"

The Russian skater didn't move after penetration just to give Yuuri some time to adjust with his size and length. As soon as Yuuri did he gave out his signal by pushing his own ass at Victor's cock.

Victor grabbed Yuuri's sides and pulled his cock away a little and suddenly slamming back inside, "Victor! That's it! Fuck me hard please!"

"Y-Yuuri," Victor grunted as he continuously thrusts inside Yuuri hard, "Y-You're going to make me crazy."

' _And that's what I intended to do so, Victor.'_

Victor continuously fucked Yuuri hard, making the young raven press himself on the door. But due to the brutal thrusts made by the Russian, the door started to creak as if it was about to break down. Victor grabbed Yuuri's arms back to pull him away from the door as he didn't cease himself with his movements.

Yuuri suddenly yelped when Victor touch his spot making him see stars and mind completely gone and became incoherent, "Victor! Oh my God! Right there!"

"So perfect for me Yuu-ri." Victor starts and continuously ravished Yuuri's prostate making the raven chant the Russian's name like a mantra, his violating thrusts was throwing him over the edge, "Victor! V-Victor! Victor!"

Victor feels Yuuri's hole clenching around his cock making him also feel like he was going cum, "Y-Yuuri—I'm going to cu—Hnng..!" Victor suddenly closed his eyes shut his mind went black as soon as he came and pressed on the raven's prostate hard. Yuuri on the other hand also shuts his eyes and mind completely blank from the waves of pleasure he received. He bit his lips as he spurts some hot cum, dripping down on the floor and some trailed down to his length then down to his thighs.

Both skaters breathed heavily trying to regain their lost strengths. Victor recovered first; he pulled away from Yuuri and saw the raven's gaping hole. He threw away the condom in a trash and lifted Yuuri in his arms bringing him to bed, "Wow, it's the first time I've seen you exhausted." Victor teasingly said as he laid him down.

"F-Fuck you." Yuuri said, still trying to catch up with his breath.

Victor chuckled and lied down beside Yuuri, facing him as he pulled duvet over them to warm them up, "Hey, Yuuri."

"W-What?" Yuuri faced Victor and was starting to regain his energy.

"Stay for tonight?"

Yuuri smirked internally, "Why?" he asked innocently.

"It's because…" Victor looked up and took a deep breath as he looked back at Yuuri, "J-Just, stay for tonight. I mean— Umm… It's already late."

"Hmm…" Yuuri sat up, "Maybe…"

Victor's hopes are up from Yuuri's sudden pause.

"Maybe not, sorry." Yuuri looked at Victor and apologized dishonestly.

"O-Oh, I-I see." Victor looked down and a crestfallen expression was present, "Maybe next time then?"

"Sure," Yuuri went to the door to get his clothes and puts them back on. As soon as he was finished, he opened the door and looked back at Victor who was already sitting up on the bed, his lower body covered by the duvet. Yuuri continued his answer, "Once I win the gold medal." He smiled at Victor before leaving the Russian skaters room.

Victor was left dumbfounded at Yuuri's statement. He runs his fingers through his silver locks and sighed, "He changed so much,"

" _My Yuu-ri."_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is un-beta'd. So, if there are any mistakes, please do forgive me ;)

Until next time!


	3. My Love's Retribution

**Japan's Ace skater, Katsuki Yuuri is set off to once again clash with his rival and Russia's Living Legend Victor Nikiforov**

By xxxxxx

 _The two rivals, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are set to face each other for the last time of the year in their battle here in Barcelona. Skater, Katsuki Yuuri always places second at the podium with Victor Nikiforov whom always placed as first. Katsuki says that he will always try to win first for Victor can place and feel what it is to be a second. Nikiforov just laughed at the Katsuki's statement and told him that he will give him a good luck charm just to be able to do that._

 _For tonight let us just wait for their free programs and see who will win this year's finals!_

.

.

"Y-Yuuri…" whispering gasps and moans were filled in the Russian's mouth, "N-Nn…" He used his free hand to grab Yuuri's raven locks tightly; since his other hand was holding his costume up in order for it not to get dirtied with their explicit deeds.

Yuuri is currently giving Victor a blowjob inside a public restroom, inside one of its cubicle. The raven was sure enough that they won't get caught since the place of the restroom was farthest from the event hall and rink; most likely the place was completely abandoned.

"You're so sexy when you have my cock inside your mouth." Victor commented as he slowly thrusts himself up with Yuuri's mouth, "I want to take a picture of you while doing this."

Yuuri pulled away from Victor's dick and giggled playfully at him as he stroked the man's flesh in front of him, "Why don't you?"

Victor chuckled, "Are you giving me your consent?"

Yuuri didn't respond by words but instead, he responded by putting Victor's cock back once again inside his mouth sliding in a slow punishing pace. The raven took Victor deep in his mouth: the head of the cock hitting his throat making him tear up a little.

As Victor felt his cock deep in Yuuri's mouth groaned at the pleasure of waves he was feeling. He looked down at Yuuri who was looking back at him, giving him his response from his question earlier: it was a _'yes'_. The Russian hurriedly took his phone from the pocket of his jacket and opened the camera, taking a high quality picture of _Katsuki Yuuri sucking Victor Nikiforov's dick with his sinful_ _mouth_ , "I'm going to make this my wallpaper and it will be for my eyes only."

Yuuri slowly pulled away, "Really? Next time you should take a picture of your cock inside my ass."

Victor chuckled at Yuuri's vulgar words, "I will be sure to do that. But, for now," The Russian suddenly pulled Yuuri's hair back, "I'll fuck your mouth."

Yuuri shivered down to his spine. Oh, how he loved Victor on losing control just because of him, "Go ahead."

The Russian caressed Yuuri's smooth lips with his thumb, pushing the ravens mouth down to open more. He slid his cock inside Yuuri's mouth as he started to thrust inside his warm, slick and salivating mouth making the Japanese skater moan and vibrate onto his flesh, "Y-Yuuri…"

Yuuri grabbed onto Victor's hips to also move his mouth voluntarily, pulling and pushing, sucking and licking as he continuously moaned for it to vibrate on Victor's dick that was putting him on the edge, he was already close to orgasm.

"S-Shit! Yuuri!" Victor threw his head back on the cubicle door as he suddenly felt Yuuri deep-throat him, making him cum inside the raven's mouth. The Russian male's legs trembled as waves of undeniable pleasure continued to hit him. As soon as he released all his seed, Yuuri pulled away looked up at him with his beautiful hazelnut eyes. As Victor looked down, he saw Yuuri swallow his seed down making him pull Yuuri's arm and grab his face, kissing him hungrily as he pushed his tongue inside the raven's mouth, tasting his own liquids.

After a long heated and messy kiss, Victor pulled away as a string of saliva connected him from Yuuri's open mouth, panting. The Russian male chuckled at the sight and wiped the drool off Yuuri's mouth with his fingers, "That's my _good luck charm_ for you tonight."

Yuuri smirked and fixed Victor's pants, putting his cock back inside the fabric, "I heard that you are going to give me one, and you just did." The raven fixed Victor's costume as he zipped his Russian jacket back up, "There. You're clean ready for the competition."

"What about my good luck charm?" Victor asked as he grinned, asking cheerfully.

Yuuri smiled slyly and leaned forward to Victor's lips. The Russian male closed his eyes and was ready to feel Yuuri's lips but then, his hopes died when the raven opened the cubicles knob and went out, "Like I said in the interview, I want you to feel what it is to be in second. So, no good luck charms."

As Yuuri starts to walk away Victor sighed and ruffled his hair disappointedly, "Yuu-ri, you have changed so much. You were not like this before when we were in school,"

Yuuri froze, his heart suddenly beats fast.

"You're usually polite and You- You—" Victor bit his lip and proceeded with a question that Yuuri didn't expect, "Yuuri, what is our relationship exactly? Do you _like_ me?"

 _Shit._

The raven's eyes widened with the sudden question making his body feel like it has been paralyzed. He felt his skin cold and was completely unable to answer _that_ question.

"Yuuri." Victor called out as he walked towards Yuuri. He grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face him, his brows furrowed waiting for an answer. "Yuuri, we had sex multiple times but after that, you just leave and talk to me like nothing happened between us." He says as he tried to move Yuuri's raven fringes out of his face to get a view of him, "Yuuri, listen, I actually—"

"Victor," Yuuri suddenly called out as he grabbed Victor's hand that attempted to move his hair to get a view of his questionable expression, "Please. Don't ask me that question."

"But Yuuri, at least listen to what I've been wanting to tell you. I've actually been—"

"STOP!" Yuuri shouted making Victor pause his sentence. He needs to stop him before he can't control the overwhelming feeling he has right now.

"Yuuri—"

"I-It's time for our final programs, we have to go now." Yuuri grabbed Victors hand off from his shoulder as he turned his back and starts to walk off without turning his attention back to the Russian skater. He doesn't want to get his hopes up with Victor, not after the result that damaged him for a long time.

He's scared to love once again and just wanted retaliation.

Yuuri proceeded along the hallway and went inside to an empty room from the backstage. He locked himself; to calm himself and his disarranged wave of emotions. He leaned back on a wall and slid down to the ground, covering his face and starts to let out his tears, "I-I don't know anymore… I'm getting confused," he talked to himself, "I don't love Victor anymore. I hate him! But…" he removed his hands that covered his face. He looked up to the ceiling and just let his tears fall down to his reddening cheeks, "Why do I feel like I was about to break apart once again?"

 _What I feel for him is hate._

Suddenly Yuuri's phone vibrated making him jolt in surprise. He took his phone from his side pocket and opened his home screen revealing a message from his coach.

/

 ** _From: Coach Celestino_**

 ** _To: Katsuki Yuuri_**

 ** _Re: Where are you?_**

 _Yuuri! Where are you? Your program is about to start._

 _7:45pm_

 ** _From: Katsuki Yuur_** _i_

 ** _To: Coach Celestino_**

 ** _Re: Sorry._**

 _Sorry, I just got out of the restroom. I'll be right there._

 _7:46pm_

 ** _From: Coach Celestino_**

 ** _To: Katsuki Yuuri_**

 ** _Re: Alright._**

 _Alright, hurry up. Be sure to be in a good condition._

 _7:47pm_

 ** _From: Katsuki Yuuri_**

 ** _To: Coach Celestino_**

 ** _Re: I'll be there._**

 _I will. I'm on my way now._

 _7:47pm_

/

 _Good condition, huh. Well, I'm currently fucked up with shitty emotions. Thanks to fucking Victor._

Yuuri stood up as he wiped his tears and snot on his jacket's sleeves. Before going out, he made sure that his eyes aren't red and obvious from crying. He made his way going to the place where the competition is held and to meet up with his coach.

As soon as Yuuri arrived, Victor was already there with Yakov; doing his warm up, getting ready for his program after Yuuri's turn. The raven watched him coldly, staring at his expression carefully after what happened. His eyes widened a little in surprise when he took glimpse of Victor's unexpected expression.

 _Victor looks…_

 _Sad._

"Yuuri," Celestino patted Yuuri's shoulder to ask for his attention. Yuuri looked at his coach who smiled at him, "It's time. Are you ready?"

Yuuri wasn't actually sure if he is, not after the question Victor asked. The raven just nodded to ease up his coach, "I'm always ready."

"Good! Do your best!" Celestino said.

Yuuri unzipped his jacket, giving it to his coach. His costume revealed his blue and white that coruscated within the ray of lights as he made his way to the centre of the rink to start his program.

.

.

After his final program, everyone applauded for his jaw-dropping performance. He bowed down to his audiences and was happy that he surprisingly made it through the whole program without having a single mistake on his jumps, not after the emotions he had earlier. But, he absolutely felt a burning gaze on his back as he did his whole performance.

He knew that Victor is watching him; watching every detail of his body, his movements, his expression.

He made his way out of the rink and went to his coach to retrieve his jacket. They went to the Kiss & Cry to wait for his score.

"After an astounding performance from Katsuki Yuuri, what is his total score?" The commentator asked, giving a thrill to the audience. After a second, the score was revealed and answered the question everyone was waiting for, "319.62! It is a new record! Defeating Victor Nikiforov's previous score! It seems that Katsuki has a chance on taking the gold medal with him! He is currently in first place!"

After hearing his score, Yuuri smiled proudly and thanked his coach for his hard work with his training. He stood up and bowed down, thanking everyone that supported him.

"Next up is Victor Nikiforov from Russia! Will he defeat Katsuki Yuuri? Or he will place second for the first time in their rivalry? This is really something you need to look forward too!" The commentator excitingly said.

"Victor," Yakov called out as Victor gave his jacket to him, "Can you defeat that score?"

Victor chuckled amusingly, "Oh Yakov. You do know what I can do." He said, rest assured at his place in the podium.

Yakov smiled and new what his student can do as he patted his back, "Good luck, Vitya."

"Thanks, Yakov." Victor smiled and appreciated his coach support. He starts to glide on the ice, going to the centre of the rink to begin with his program. When his music began, his costume sparkled with red of color, dancing with the light as he moved gracefully and went along with music's flow.

.

.

As soon as he finished his program he bowed down to his audiences, waving and smiling at them as he proceeded to the rink's exit to meet up with his coach and went to the Kiss & Cry.

"That was such a stunning performance from Victor Nikiforov! It's hard to tell who will win gold in this year's intense performances! Now! What is Nikiforov's total score?" Everyone was looking forward at the result as they can't also figure out who will place first. As soon as the score was shown, the commentator quickly announced, "320.50! He is now currently first with Katsuki placing second!"

Victor stood up and smiled, waving at the audiences. He also did a heart shape figure in his hand, showing his love for his fans. As soon as they finished their turn in the Kiss & Cry, the next skater proceeded with his next program.

Yuuri was at the backstage, sitting down and looking through his feeds. He was devastated at the result. He already thought and had hope that he can defeat Victor with his perfect performance but, he didn't. Soon, he heard footsteps and a familiar voice talking, approaching on his way. He looked up and saw at the direction where he heard the sound.

It was Victor talking to his coach.

Yuuri stood up to meet up with Victor's approaching steps. "Victor," The Russian skater stopped and looked at him, "Congratulations."

Victor smiled and patted his shoulder, "Thank you, Yuuri. I actually didn't expect I would win first. I thought you will be the one who'll place this year."

 _Liar._

"Oh really?" Yuuri giggled, just went with the flow with his _friendly_ conversation with Victor, "Well then, I need to make sure that I will place first in our next competition."

"I'm looking forward to it, Yuuri." Victor held out a hand, asking for a friendly handshake which Yuuri obliged to do so and accepted the shake, "Me too." He said as he smirked.

 _Before the competition, I will break you into pieces._

.

.

The night of the competition was about to end; Victor placed first, Yuuri placing second, and Otabek placing third. After they received their awards, the skater's congratulated one another and exited from the rink.

Yuuri has been greeted by his fans and even asked for picture once he stepped on the rough ground. The security took control as the fans swarmed Yuuri and guided them out of the event place peacefully. As the fans leave, Yuuri waves goodbye and continuous to thank them, but suddenly froze up when his eyes caught a glimpse of something he never thought he will see. Yuuri's eyes widened and felt his chest tighten and hurt.

 _That's…_

"You've done a great job as always, Victor!" The woman said as she kissed Victor's cheeks and held out a bouquet of flowers as Yuuri watched them from afar.

"Thanks Anna!" Victor smiled as he accepted the bouquet of flowers that was given by Anna as a gift for his victory.

"You're welcome! Are you free tonight by any chance?" Anna asked excitingly.

"Yes, I am. Since the interview is still tomorrow." Victor answered, smiling upon the woman with a stunning beauty, glamour, and sensible fashion sense.

"Great! Let's hang out—" Anna suddenly stopped and noticed Yuuri gaze as she took attention of it; she squints her eyes to look at the figure, "Is that Yuuri?" As soon as she was sure enough that the figure was Yuuri, she waved at the raven happily, "Hey! Yuuri!"

 _She's Victor Nikiforov's fucking ex-girlfriend._

 _She was the one who started all this,_

 _The girl I saw with Victor when they kissed,_

 _Anna Ivanov._

 _Fucking hell._

Yuuri mumbled to himself in his softest voice where no one can hear but him, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This isn't beta'd. So, if there are any mistakes, please do forgive me ;)

Music used for their final programs:

\+ Katsuki Yuuri (Franz Schubert: Erlkönig): watch?v=JS91p-vmSf0

\+ Victor Nikiforov (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Requiem): watch?v=Zi8vJ_lMxQI

Let me explain why this is their music used:

So, for Yuuri, we all know that he got heartbroken from the past and wasn't still been able to move on, and because of it, he changed so much. Erlkönig is actually a poem by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. From a source's summary, it says that it _depicts the death of a child that was assailed by a supernatural being, the Erlking or Erlkönig_. A child is a symbol of purity, goodness and innocence, which Yuuri is in the past. But then, Victor who depicts as the Erlkönig, killed Yuuri's 'child' in him, causing Yuuri to change so much.

Next is Victor's. In the original anime series we all know that Victor has been neglecting his Life & Love. Here in the fic it's also the same. Yes, he did had a girlfriend(s) but is it love on why he's in a relationship? This will still be explained in the future chapters. So, Requiem has some different meanings, but let us focus in one of its definition; _(especially in the Roman Catholic Church) a Mass for the repose of the souls of the dead._ Most likely, my point is requiem relates to dead. So, in his program, Victor is wearing red as a color of blood, at the same time, he skates at Requiem which connects to the word death. This means, Victor's heart has been dead and just looking for someone to revive it. So, most likely his program is all about his love dying and his whole life being sad with his current situation, this explains why Yuuri saw him being sad.

I hope you guys got the meaning. If you don't you can freely message me here :))

See you next time! ;)


End file.
